War of Truth
by Where Dreams Fly
Summary: A Dark Lord rises on both sides of the war, Light and Dark. As the bloodshed thickens and the hate grows in the Wizarding World, three Veritas are sent to bring peace to the chaos.
1. Lily's Admission

**D****isclaimer****:** All ownership rights of Harry Potter and the like belong to J.K Rowling who is certainly not me. I also have no job, so I get NO money except my measly allowance which isn't all that much. Pity Me! Hahaha

**A****uthor's Note****: **I had the most awesome-mess dream between 2:00 AM and 1:00 PM on the date of 10-25-08 and in doing so saw the coolest, greatest and maybe slightly gory plot that will be presented in this fic. This fic will most likely be long but who can really know? The wind of free creativity can take us anywhere.

**S****ummary****: **The Wizarding World is divided by the Light and Dark Wizards. Within each there are two factions: Righteous and Justice being Light; Supremacy and Independence for Dark. Each of these fight with each other as had the faction creators before them. At the beginning of time the Goddess had foreseen such events happening and sent 4 of her precious and most beloved children and instructed them to wed and procreate with one of the Wizards and Witches from each faction when the time came. Their offspring were told to do the same. In doing so this would create a party of impartial magical persons, which later became known as the Veritas. These are the people that help the Wizarding World by trying to solve their differences and make them see from the others point of view so that there could once again live in Peace. The four factions could not see it this way; the judgmental hate had grown and spread throughout their people and with this prejudices swelled and made disgust and scorn greater; breaking them apart even further. When all seemed to be lost the greatest Truth known to man was born Harry Tobias Snape.

**Story Note: **There are no muggleborns as they don't have a real place in this story. But the muggleborns (ex. Hermione; Colin Creevey etc will be pureblood wizards.) In the case of Lily and Petunia, Lily is a Pureblood but Petunia is a half-blood squib due to having the same mother but not father. Petunia still lives in Surrey with Vernon and their spawn.

**This is more of an Action, Adventure fic but Romance will still be present and so I feel the need to display the pairings. They are:**

**DracoHarry – Draco from Supremacy; Harry Veritas**

**SevLilly – Sev is from Veritas; Lily Righteous**

**LucCissa – Both are Supremacy**

**ArthurMolly – Both are Justice**

**RonMione – Ron is Righteous; Mione Veritas**

**Tom (Riddle Jr.)Luna – Tom is Independence; Luna Veritas**

**And so on…others will be brought in throughout.**

**That basically covers everything; author notes will not be this long in the future. I just decided to get everything out in one go. If you find any errors let me know please?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Lily's Admission**

It was his purpose; what he had been born to do. String together the Wizarding World and produce equilibrium. Create acceptance and love for diversity of beliefs, race, and culture. It was what he was fated to do as had all other Children before him. He saw the right to all sides, he saw the wrong as well, but he was to pick out reality and twist them together. Harry and his people were the Veritas and they fought to make a better world. He could only hope that they would succeed before the swell grew and destruction prevailed.

His goddess had forgotten one thing in his creation. She had made him human and just like all the others of his kind he wasn't impartial to the cries of another or the heart that stirred in his own.

* * *

Fire reigned in vengeance of their lives, crawled over wood and flesh like a lover in the night. It blazed a scorching gold in onyx, giving life to its casters and death to their enemies. It lit up the midnight sky with the passion of hate illuminating the acts of soulless hearts. It rivaled the night with his beauty and vastness.

The laughter of the attackers overpowered the screams of the tortured and crushed the hope in the captive souls. Laughter drenched in hollow and sadism. Not a one dripped in empathy and they knew that they would not escape. The people of Little Whinging died that night. Burned, decapitated, tortured without mercy and their agony and horror sprayed their broken walls, splashed their blood washed streets and poisoned the once beautiful gardens.

That night, a skull of flaming emerald burned into the night sky, a snake winding its sleek body from the Skull's mouth to bare it fangs at the Skull's top. The night was July 31, 1998.

* * *

"Harry, take a seat. Your father and I have something to discuss with you."

Harry's eyebrow arched in reply but nonetheless he sat down on the couch across from his parents who were seated on the love sofa. He had known, as he had always known that he would receive this talk the day of his Inheritance.

He was happy that he'd finally be set out into the Wizarding World that he knew all about but had never seen and to be able to join his friends Hermione and Luna again gave him great relief. It truly sucked having a birthday at the end of July and worse when his childhood friends had birthdays earlier than him. Not to mention he was the only person his age in Veritas Villa.

His mother's polite cough broke him out of his thoughts and blushing he avoided his father's set gaze to focus on Lily's soft smile. Her full lips lifted higher and her eyes crinkled with affection.

"Harry, your father and I love you very much." For jests he glanced at his father and his eyes widened when he found his father staring right back at him, onyx intense. Taken a back, he forgot how to breathe.

His father had never looked at him with that much emotion before and he didn't know how to handle it. He knew that his father loved him there was no doubt in his mind about that. It was just rare for him to show it; something that had to do with his upbringing. Severus didn't like talking about it much.

He looked back at his mother when she cleared her throat again. He wondered silently if she had a cold.

"You know that all Veritas are integrated into a faction. By now, they know this too. Your skills in stealth are relatively good, but you'll need to become one of them and blend in. All the while studying and learning and with the knowledge you gained will turn it around to better the faction." Lily paused and shared a glance with her mate. This was the hard part and one she had had a hand in creating. Breathing in deep, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were hard.

"Your father is a Veritas and because of his surly disposition he was tasked to become a Death Eater and ordered to get into the Dark Lord's confidence." Harry had no idea why she was telling him things he already knew, but listened anyway. His parents had always given him the short version of events. Her lilting voice pulled tighter with every word that breached her rosy lips.

"The Dark Lord's rise to power had just begun and his actions were not…as brutal. I had just graduated from Hogwarts and was preparing to be enrolled in a Healer's academy when my housemate James" – his father's impervious snort broke in here – "approached me about joining Dumbledore's Order of Phoenix. I was young and foolish images of heroism plagued my dreams and I agreed." She paused again, eyes downcast and fear rolled in Harry's gut. Lily was never so drawn that her emotions hardened into nothing. It scared him and he hated seeing his mother as this woman.

He watched as his father circled his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. Words of comfort were murmured from his thin lips and soon he saw his mother take yet another deep breath. He found himself taking one when she pierced him with fiery eyes. Her words were hard with vehemence.

"I joined the Order and he gave me this in return." Keeping her eyes on his, she pulled her loose red hair from her neck and he broke their stare to see what was uncovered.

Harry tightened his lips against the gasp that wanted to break through.

On the smooth pale column of Lily's throat lay a Phoenix. It took up the whole left side of her long neck; bewitching and bright. Rising gracefully from the fire, its wings outstretched and still, the Phoenix held a ferocious passion in its ruby eye and in the shine of its feathers; feathers of rich reds and gold and oranges that they seemed to have been molded of the sun itself. The Phoenix seemed to rise unscathed from the beautiful horror beneath it, untouched of its uncontrolled rage. Harry was sure his fingers would have burned under their silken feather.

His eyes traced its beauty marveling in its grace and power before he looked at what he had previously ignored. It was ugly and filth, a malevolent black against the vividly bright it shadowed. A long slash of black scar as if someone had taken the point of a knife to the Phoenix's eye and slashed down its body. The cut was diagonal, marring the splendor of the vengeful bird with its blunt hideous mark.

The anger that had been brewing in his belly at the first sight of it came now in a rush; clenching his fists and gritting his teeth was doing nothing to stop the heady flow of it in his veins. Sensing his distress at least, Lily let down her hair, sighing as she caught a glimpse of what he was feeling in his eyes.

Harry expected her to comfort him, to assure him that the bastard who did it had died a slow and gruesome death. It surprised him when his father spoke instead.

"Harry do not be foolish. Do you think I would have let such harm befall your mother? She may be a brash Gryffindor but she has a snake as a guard." A smirk fell on the Potion Master's lips as his hand wrapped around Lily's neck to caress the scarred tattoo. Lily blinked owlishly, the darkness that had shadowed her evergreen eyes brushed away. When she caught on to Severus' comment and her son's confused face she laughed.

Smiling, eyes crinkled once again she told him, "Harry, you thought I got this from an attacker? Heavens no, I'd surely be dead if someone managed to get that close to a large artery. You kidding me? I did this myself. It was pretty bloody. The medical training I would've gotten if I hadn't joined the Order would have healed it up nicely. Unfortunately I was ill versed in medical care and ended up suffering from infection and major blood loss. It's a good thing I had a skilled Potion's expert with me, huh?" She returned Severus' peeved frown with a sly twitch of brow.

Completely bewildered, Harry looked back and forth between his two parents unsure of what to do and say. He decided to ask the question in the forefront of his mind.

"Why did you do it?" Jeweled eyes met his and he knew he would not get his answer anytime soon.

* * *

**The picture that I used as the Order's Mark is - **phoenixrisingresumes. com / index21 . jpg[[delete the spaces and add the www crap]]

**First chapter done! This fic is really cool for me seeing as I'm not really an action/adventure person, but new is good for the soul or something, yeah? This chapter is used as an insight to Harry's people and their mission in life, so I hope that you guys find it interesting.**

**Does anyone know where I can find Latin words for Independence, Supremacy and Righteous? Google is not really helping me out at the moment and I can't find one decent English to Latin translator on the Internet and help would be greatly appreciated.**

**How did you like it?**

**Parker :]**


	2. Satisfaction and Frustration

**Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Satisfaction and Frustration**

Draco Malfoy stared down at the gathering in disgust. Morons they all were, flocking to the slaughter like lamb. His gray eyes flashed in rage at the pathetic people, nostrils flared at their ruthless pleads and begging.

He felt no sadness for their oncoming deaths. They deserved it after all; bowing down to a man they neither worshipped nor believed in. Spineless bottom feeders who knelt to the ground, kissed His robes and asked for their lives to be spared.

What was he to do? Free them? Set them back into the world that they dirtied with their false claims and truths? No, they had to be destroyed before they could pollute the mind of other witches and wizards out there.

So he watched.

"Skeeter, Rita."

The glorified reporter of the _Daily Prophet_ walked stiffly to the dais at the front of the room. Her beady eyes flitted back and forth between the three people standing on it. Her hands wrung in a display of anxiety. Fear was the sweat shining on her skin, the biting of her lip, the flicker of her eye and the twitch of a hand gripping a missing wand. It rose from her in suffocating airs that pulsed with life around her.

Blonde curls hung lank and greasy around hr gaunt face. She had run from them for a week's time; defied them for longer and now Draco could see she was cowardice personified.

His father, who stood to his left, sneered at her tight expression.

"It seems that tongue of yours has no words of defense. Surprising isn't it, when words are your weapon. Apparently they have run their course, as have you. _Diffindo._" The woman flinched as the spell rang clearly. Shock widened her eyes when the spell cut into the fabric of her sleeve. She had expected much worse than ruined robes. What a foolish woman.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes glittered and a sneer curved his mouth. It took a second longer for her to take in his expression and the direction of his fixed stare. As she did, her skin drained of color, her mouth thin and bloodless. The Severing Charm had revealed her for what she was and the Mark flamed ever brighter when she fell from Lucius' emerald curse.

Draco smiled at her fallen corpse. The slaughter had begun.

* * *

The air was cool, the night deepest dark, settling around him in a comforting embrace. His mother, the ever love of moonlight, brought life to his alabaster skin, strengthened the heart beat in his chest that had previously been so weak.

It was in the night, under the moon of his mother that he shed his human constriction and let his natural magic free to flow and caress. The tension from the sunlit day drained from him, loosening his muscles.

He ran in pleasure, paws digging into the soft dirt, racing with his mother alongside him. Cool wind brushed tenderly through his fur. The trees rushed passed them in their own dance, ravens joining in soon enough. He howled in the fun of it, the sheer joy that running gave him.

He was about to break through the barrier of intertwined tress, when silence rained through the forest, the noise of animals disappearing. It was frightening to the wolf and he managed to skid to a stop just outside of the barrier.

The barrier protected a world of serenity, green grass went on for yards, an oval of trees edging the wide meadow. Deep blue was the water of the lake in its center, surface still. The moon brightened the meadow in an unearthly beauty and the wolf's heart trembled.

"You'll be defeated you know."

The wolf's head cricked to the right. A young woman stood at the lake's side. Moonlight illuminated her white hair, struck her pale face with love, tenderly caressing. Pale bare feet planted on the soft green floor, white cotton fluttering around her knees. The sudden and soft wind blew the folds of her summer dress. She a delectable innocent standing in the hungry wolf's path.

He snapped his jaw towards her angry at her declaration, openly defying his right to power, but the lust that stirred his belly had him looking at her eyes. Eyes that pierced him, eyes that stilled his body.

"You will be defeated Tom Riddle. All the world will lay before your vengeful hands and you will receive _nothing_. Not unless you change, not until you settle the hurt that claws into your soul. Conquer that vengeance and you will gain all that matters. Until we meet again, Tom, the sweetest dreams are bestowed to you. " As her goodbye left pale pink lips she disappeared into the strengthening wind until nothing of her was left.

He remained for hours more. After the wind settled and the lake's water rippled once more, he sat thoughtfully, resting in his haunches.

It infuriated him. The words that had left her mouth said in such a caring manner. How dare she proclaim his _defeat? _How dare she belittle his reasons for domination as _vengeance?_ How _dare_ she assume that a cold blooded monster could have _feelings?_

All the feelings of bitterness that he had thought he buried, rose up, nibbling slowly at his conscious, his soul. He was sure the fiery burn that he got when thinking of the mysterious girl was loathing.

At the end of the night he thought only of those striking eyes. Irises of white he would never forget.


End file.
